As technological advances continue to be made, fuel cell power systems are becoming an increasingly viable source of electrical power. Potential uses vary from miniature power systems for hand-held scanners up to electromotive power for oceangoing vessels. As broad commercialization of fuel cell systems occurs, the need for high reliability in special applications will certainly arise.
One of the potential problems for fuel cell power systems lies in the extensive use of electronics for controlling and managing the function of the system and power flow of the electrical energy. Microcontrollers and voltage-sensitive transistors (such as MOSFETs) are commonly used for such purposes. These electronics are sensitive to sudden variations in voltage which can irreparably damage them.
Sudden spikes in voltage can occur from outside sources such as lightning strikes, high-altitude nuclear detonations, and electromagnetic-pulse weapons. These events have the capability of completely destroying the electronics used to control a fuel cell power system. Protection from such events thus enables the fuel cell power system to be utilized in applications where exposure to such risks are unacceptable.